


A Beautiful Chaos (S Part 2)

by pumpysehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpysehun/pseuds/pumpysehun
Summary: may kainan ulit sa kusina (︶ω︶)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 10





	A Beautiful Chaos (S Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> hello mga uhaw! HAHAHAHAHAHA this was unplanned. di ko na dapat itutuloy 'to pero i was in the mood to make one so ito na ulit may ayuda na ulit para sa mga uhaw ~(^з^)~
> 
> SA MGA KIDS NATIN DYAN MAGDASAL KAYO KAY TITO LORD HA? MAGDASAL KAYO PLEASE (-/\\-)
> 
> ps. di ko na 'to na proofread at kanina ko lang sinimulan at natapos 'to kaya sorry for any typos, grammatical errors, at mga nonsense na natype ko hehe
> 
> enjoy mga uhaw ヽ(〃＾▽＾〃)ﾉ

napangiti naman si baekhyun sa kanya at pinagmasdan naman muna ni sehun ang mukha ni baekhyun bago niya ito muling halikan sa labi

baekhyun then immediately kissed back at talagang ipinulupot niya agad ang mga kamay niya sa leeg ni sehun at ang legs niya sa bewang nito kaya hindi na makagalaw si sehun sa kinatatayuan niya

binuhat naman ni sehun si baekhyun at siya naman ang naupo sa lamesa habang si baekhyun ay nakaupo sa mga hita niya

onti-onti naman ang bumibilis ang mga halikan nila at onti-onti nang nararamdam ni sehun na nagggrind na si baekhyun sa ibabaw niya. nagpagala-gala naman ang mga kamay ni sehun sa bewang at likod ni baekhyun habang pasimple niyang ipinapasok ito sa loob

mas lalo namang lumalalim ang mga halikan nila kaya lalo namang nag-init ang mga katawan nila. mas bumibilis naman ang pagggrind ni baekhyun sa ibabaw ni sehun kaya nakaramdam si sehun ng panggigil dito

pumapasok naman na sa loob ng tshirt at shorts ni baekhyun ang mga kamay ni sehun habang ang kamay naman ni baekhyun ay nakahawak sa mga pisngi niya

"Babie, you need to sleep." sehun whispered in between their kiss

"Ayaw. Not on this state, babie. I won't and can't sleep."

napangiti naman ng maliit si sehun dito atsaka naman niya ipinasok ang isang kamay niya sa loob ng shorts ni baekhyun sa may harap at dahan-dahan niyang hinawakan ang little guy ni baekhyun

"Why are you easily turned on lately ha, babie?"

"Aㅡaㅡahh... babie... aㅡahh..."

baekhyun couldn't help but to moan softly dahil dahan-dahang pinupump ni sehun ang litol alaga niya

"Feeling good, babie?"

"Sㅡstop... teaㅡteasing me, babie... aㅡahh..."

onti-onti namang binilisan ni sehun ang pagpump sa ochinchin ni baekhyun kaya mahigpit namang napahawak si baekhyun sa mga balikat niya at napayuko pa ito ng ulo

"I'll just help you jerk off, babie. After nito matulog ka na ha?"

hindi naman makapagsalita si baekhyun pero nagawa naman niyang iiling ang ulo niya

"Babie, kelangan mong matulog. It's almost 5am."

"Noㅡno... aㅡaㅡahh... justㅡjust... jerking me off won'tㅡwon't be eㅡenough..."

napangisi naman si sehun sa sinabi ni baekhyun atsaka naman niya ito hinalik-halikan sa leeg

"Kelan ka pa naging horny, babie? Di ka naman nakainom."

"Taㅡtangina ka. Iㅡikaw may kasalanan niㅡnito!"

sehun started to suck baekhyun's skin on his neck kaya di naiwasan ni baekhyun ang mapaungol

"Aㅡaㅡahh... baㅡbabie... aㅡahh..."

muli namang hinalikan ni sehun si baekhyun sa labi at tinigil naman na niya ang pagpump sa little partner ni baekhyun. sinimulan naman ng hubarin ni sehun ang shorts at briefs na suot ni baekhyun

at nung matanggal niya ang mga ito ay dahan-dahan naman niyang hinaplos-haplos ang holey grail ni baekhyun. he's a bit surprised that baekhyun was a bit wet already. it seems like sobrang turned on talaga ang babie niya

sehun inserted one finger into baekhyun's hole which made the smaller flinched. dahan-dahan naman iyon inilabasmasok ni sehun sa holey grail ni baekhyun habang patuloy lang sila sa paghahalikan

nung naramdam na ni sehun that baekhyun is already comfortable, he inserted another finger at doon mas binilisan niya ang paglabasmasok ng mga ito sa butas ni baekhyun

napatigil naman sa paghalik si baekhyun at dito nagpakawala ng mga ungol habang napasandal at kapit sa mga balikat ni sehun

"Aㅡahh... babie... aㅡaㅡahh... teㅡteka... fuck... aㅡahh... yes... wait lang... aㅡahh... taㅡtangina..."

napapangiti na lang naman si sehun sa mga sinasabi ni baekhyun. hearing baekhyun moan and at the same time curse is really a pleasure to him and it turns him on too

inilabas naman na ni sehun ang mga daliri niya sa loob ni baekhyun at dito hinalikan muli si baekhyun sa labi. it was a soft kiss yet full of passion

onti-onti naman nang ibinababa ni baekhyun ang suot na shorts at brief ni sehun. nung matanggal na niya ang mga ito, he started grinding on top of sehun's big nose. he was really grinding hard on it kaya napapapisil naman ng mahigpit si sehun sa bunbuns ni baekhyun

hindi rin naman nagtagal ay hindi na nakatiis silang dalawa kaya inangat na ni baekhyun ang pwet niya atsaka itinapat ang big upo ni sehun sa may holey grail niya at doon ay dahan-dahan niya itong ipinasok sa loob

napapikit naman siya habang ipinapasok niya ito. there's a little sting pero tolerable naman kaya tinuloy-tuloy niya lang ang pagpasok dito

when the whole thing was already inside, doon naman nagsimulang gumalaw si sehun na ikinabigla ni baekhyun kaya di niya napigilan ang sarili niya na magpakawala ng malakas na ungol

"Babie, baka marinig ka ng kapitbahay." bulong na asar naman ni sehun sa kanya

"Eㅡedi maㅡmarinig nila... aㅡahh... letㅡlet them hear how youㅡyou do me really good, babie... aㅡaㅡahh... shet..." baekhyun said with such a slutty tone kaya mas lalo namang na-turn on si sehun dito at hindi na nito napigilan ang sarili at sinimulan na niyang bayuhin ng matindi si baekhyun

the hard thrusting is really making baekhyun moan ng mas malakas. he really feels sehun's big nose hitting the deepest part of his holey grail

"Aㅡahh... baㅡbie... aㅡaㅡahh... gaㅡgo... aㅡahh... yeㅡyes... harㅡder... aㅡahh!!! yes!!!"

halos mabaliw na si baekhyun sa sarap na nararamdaman niya. di niya alam kung bakit ganito siya ka-turned on ngayon. hindi naman siya lasing pero mas horny pa siya ngayon kesa nung unang beses silang nagsex ni sehun na lasing na lasing siya

baekhyun actually noticed na sobrang dali niyang ma-turn on nung mga nakaraang linggo. maamoy niya lang si sehun gusto na niyang halikan 'to. makita niya lang na naka-topless si sehun gusto na niya ulit sakyan ito

kaya rin lately medyo napapadalas ang pagsesex nila. like every other day, whenever he feels he is getting really turned on he would tease sehun para bumigay ito and in the end they'll have sex

"Babie... I'm almost there..." bulong ni sehun sa may tenga ni baekhyun at dito binagalan niya ang pagbayo kay baekhyun as he moved his waist in circular motion kaya napakagat naman sa labi si baekhyun at napapikit ng mata

"Meㅡme... too... baㅡbie..."

hinalik-halikan naman muli ni sehun sa leeg si baekhyun at onti-onti na niyang binibilisan ulit ang pagbayo rito. while they were in the middle of banging, nagulat naman sila nung may biglang magdoorbell sa gate nila

lilingon na sana sa may bintana si sehun pero pinigilan naman siya ni baekhyun atsaka iniharap ang mukha niya sa mukha nito

"Ignore it, babie. Sobrang aga pa. It's not that important for sure."

pagkasabi naman nito ni baekhyun ay hinalikan niya sa labi si sehun kaya napangiti naman ng maliit si sehun dito atsaka naman niya ulit binilisan ang pagbayo kay baekhyun

they were almost to let out their cum pero nagulat sila nung may biglang tumili

"OH MY GOD!!!! THEY ARE HAVING SEX!!! AT SA KUSINA PA TALAGA!!! OH MY GOD!!!"

sabay namang napalingon sila sehun at baekhyun sa may bintana at doon nakita nila si jongdae na nakasilip

"PATINGIN! PATINGIN!!!!!"

bigla naman nilang nakitang sumilip si jongin at laki mata itong napatitig sa kanila habang may ngisi sa labi

"Putangina Rain morning sex ha. Ang healthy naman ng sex life niyo."

halos nanigas naman sila baekhyun at sehun sa pwesto nila dahil sa sobrang bigla nila sa pangyayari

"Hoy gago kayo. Dyan pa talaga kayo nagsesex 'no? Kita niyo nang may bintana dito." natatawang sabi naman ni chanyeol habang nakisilip narin

"Taㅡtangina niyo bat kayo andito?! Tsaka pano kayo nakapasok sa gate ha?!" inis na tanong naman ni sehun sa mga ito

"Kuya Sen gave me his key dito sa bahay niyo. Just in case of emergency."

it was kyungsoo pero hindi ito kita nila baekhyun at sehun. mukhang nasa may tapat ito ng pintuan

"Hoy Kaj! Magpakita ka nga sa dalawa. Batiin mo rin sila!" biglang sabi naman ni jongdae kay kyungsoo

"Gaga! Ayokong makita silang nagbabayuhan dyan!"

"Sus. Palibhasa gusto mo lang makitang nagbabayuhan kayo mismo ni Ez ehh."

"Hoy! Gaga ka! Sinong nagsabing nagbabayuhan kami ha?!"

"Ayy hindi ba? Hina mo naman Ezell. Dapat tularan mo si Rain may pa morning sex sa kitchen."

sabay namang tumawa sila jongdae at jongin. nakita naman nila baekhyun na hinila ni kyungsoo si jongdae at doon nag-aaray-aray naman ito kaya hula nila pinagpapalo ito ni kyungsoo

"Dalian niyo na dyang dalawa! Pucha aga-aga nagsesex kayo at talagang sa kusina pa. May mga kwarto naman kayo bat di niyo yan dun gawin." sabi naman ni kyungsoo kela sehun at baekhyun

"Tuloy niyo na yan. Di kami sisilip. Dito kami sa likod ng pintuan." sabi naman ni jongin atsaka hinila papunta sa likuran ng pintuan si chanyeol

"Hoy! Tapusin niyo yan ha?! Gusto ko marinig umungol si Mavie!!!"

"Davin ano ba!" sita ni kyungsoo

"Luh curious ka rin naman kung pano umungol si Mavie."

narinig naman nilang umaray-aray ulit si jongdae at mukhang kinurot ito ni kyungsoo

napatingin naman si sehun kay baekhyun at kita naman ni sehun na namumula na ang mga pisngi nito sa sobrang hiya. malambot naman siyang napatitig dito kaya marahan niyang ibinaling ang ulo nito sa tingin niya

"Let's wrap this up, babie."

"Peㅡpero andyan sila, babie."

"Pabayaan mo sila dyan, babie. Tapusin na lang natin 'to. We're almost done anyway."

hinalikan naman ni sehun sa labi si baekhyun at dito onti-onti namang kumalma si baekhyun and got back to the mood. nagsimula namang ulit bayuhin ni sehun si baekhyun and this time, nagpatuloy lang sila sa paghahalikan para hindi makaungol ng malakas si baekhyun

both of them could still hear their friends whispering and they could tell na nagpupumilit si jongdae at jongin na sumilip sa bintana pero pinapagalitan ito ni kyungsoo

hindi na lang naman iyon pinansin ni sehun at nagfocus na lang siya sa pagbabayo kay baekhyun. he thought that they'll be done in a few minutes but boy he was wrong

kahit nilabasan naman na siya he was still fucking hard kaya tumayo naman siya kaya napatayo rin si baekhyun. pumunta naman siya sa may likuran ni baekhyun at pinatuwad niya ito kaya napahiga naman si baekhyun sa may lamesa

sehun spit some saliva on his hand atsaka naman ipinahid ito sa big alaga niya. he then placed the tip of his big upo sa holey grail ni baekhyun at doon ipinahid-pahid ito atsaka dahan-dahang ipinasok ito sa loob. di naman napigilan ni baekhyun ang ungol niya at agad naman siyang napahawak sa bibig niya

"Oh my god! Oh my god! May round two sila! Shet! Sobrang wet morning naman ng dalawang 'to!" pigil na tili at sabi ni jongdae

"Davin! Ano ba! Wag ka ngang sumilip! Ikaw rin Jab! Dito nga kayong dalawa!" sita naman ni kyungsoo atsaka hinila paalis sa may bintana yung dalawa

hindi naman na ito pinansin ni sehun at nagpatuloy lang siya sa pagbayo kay baekhyun. baekhyun is trying his best not to moan dahil andyan mga kaibigan nila. even if alam naman na ng mga itong nagsesex sila ni sehun nahihiya parin kasi siya kaya he really kept himself quiet hanggang sa muli na silang nilabasan ni sehun ∩(︶▽︶)∩

**Author's Note:**

> sana masaya kayo mga uhaw  
> ヽ(ﾟｰﾟ*ヽ)ヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ(ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉ
> 
> MGA BATA DYAN WAG KALIMUTAN MAGDASAL KAY TITO LORD!!!! (-/\\-)


End file.
